The FunDip Epidemic
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Loki has FunDip and Tony spills it. Written with MissSparklyKitty


Loki stared at the small packet in his hand rather intensely, not seeing what was so unique of it. He sighed,

tearing off the top. He glanced into the two pockets it contained, grabbing the white stick out of one. He locked his eyes on it, then glanced in the other. He paused before dipping the stick into the green substance, sniffing before licking it with hesitation. Oh. Oh. This was wonderful. He always had been one to enjoy sugary things, and this definitely fit into that category. He continued dipping out the sugar and placing it in his mouth, hoping not to run out. Tony crept up slowly to where Loki was sitting on the couch before pouncing on him, knocking down the FunDip out of his hands accidentally. "Hi, babe!" He purred.

Loki's eyes widened, the candy stick hanging out of his mouth. " . . . You fiend!" He snarled, reaching for the FunDip now on the floor with all of the sugar, or whatever it was, spilled along the floor.

Tony blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Off of me!" Loki demanded, reaching out further but unable to grab it. He furrowed his brows, realizing all of it was gone anyways. He glared sharply at Tony.

Tony paled. "What?!" Loki gestured towards the ruined FunDip, growling. Tony sighed. "We can get more."

"Now. We get more now, or I will bring your death." Loki threatened, tilting his chin back.

Tony narrowed his gaze. "So you like candy better than me?" He huffed. Loki pursed his lips, raising a brow silently, and Tony narrowed his gaze further.

Loki shrugged, "Perhaps." Tony flinched before stomping off without another word. Loki scowled, "I am not serious, f- . . ." He cut himself off, knowing not to take it any further, standing and walking into the kitchen to search for more candy.

"No, I want to hear you say it!" Tony snapped as he paused at the lab's doorway.

"You fool." Loki hissed, searching through the cabinets.

"That's not what you were going to say either!"

"What did you think I was going to say?"

Tony huffed then ran a hand through his hair. "Forget it." He said gruffly. "It doesn't matter."

Loki shrugged, "Nothing does with you." He prevented a smirk from appearing, continuing to search.

Tony narrowed his gaze. "I don't matter then? Wow, love you too, Loki."

"Not when you overreact." Loki pulled out something, examining it.

"I'm not overreacting!"

"You most definitely are, Anthony."

"I am not!" Tony huffed and Loki rolled his eyes, pulling out a wrapper containing nothing. "Ass." Tony muttered before he retreated to sulk on the couch. Loki sighed softly, after a moment sitting next to Tony and resting his head against the mortal's shoulder. Tony, rather than pushing him off, grumbled and curled in on himself. Loki scowled slightly, grabbing Tony's hand gently and not letting go. Tony sniffed in surprise before burrowing close to the god, burying his head in the crook of the god's neck. Loki tilted his head to the side, glancing at Tony before turning his eyes to the wall. "So . . . "

Loki swallowed, still not thinking he did anything wrong but going along. "So?" He raised a brow, blinking.

"How was the FunDip before I screwed it up just like everything else I touch?" Tony asked bitterly.

"Oh, it is all drama with you. Quite good, but I'm sure you could assume so judging by my angered reaction of you 'screwing it up'." Loki replied and Tony flinched again before curling in on himself. Loki rolled his eyes in sheer annoyance, wishing he had more candy. Tony slid out of the god's grip and slithered down to the basement where his lab was and Loki watched him, laying down on the couch. Tony stayed down there for a while, however, and after quite some time, Loki sat up. Normally, Tony would pout over such things, it was no concern. But this was longer than usual, and he went down the steps. Tony was hunched over something on his desk, muttering things under his breath as he slammed around. Loki stood at the doorway, pressing his hand against it and resting his head against his own pale fingers. He narrowed his eyes to the sight, silently watching for the moment. Finally, Tony pulled away and threw a wrench against a wall, letting it hit with a loud bang before running his hand through his hair."You really are exaggerating. What, must I always watch my words? Or this?" Loki eventually called.

Tony turned around and glared. "No." He snapped. "It has nothing to do with you actually, so you can get off your high horse any time now." He gave a smirk. "Oh wait. I just remembered how much you liked being ridden by one."

Loki blinked, obviously unamused. "Your sensitivity is unbearable. You weep and cry to your own, and when I come to check on you, out of the goodness I hold in my cold, unbeating heart . . ." He trailed off, eyes flickering in examination of the lab. "Perhaps you'd be better off in solitude. I'd certainly prefer it."

Tony sighed. "No, don't. I'm sorry. That was a dick thing to say." He reached over to hug the god tightly. "I've just had a rough day."

Loki hesitated to not step out of the way of the hug, sighing deeply. "If you say so, Anthony."

Tony hummed and hugged him tighter. "Let's get you some FunDip."

Loki perked up at that, returning the hug. "Yes, let us."

Tony chuckled before kissing his forehead and leading him upstairs.


End file.
